


The Stairwell

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Courtney and the Hournites [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Courtney POV, Courtney supports hournite but does she support hourNITES?, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Courtney runs into Rick and Beth during lunch on a rushed trip to her locker.Deals are made.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Courtney and the Hournites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...This is a series...Because this will never not be funny to me.

With only fifteen minutes before the bell that signals the end of the lunch period, Courtney scrambled down the hall to get to her locker. She had gym class right after lunch, and had somehow mixed up her fake JSA item gym bag with her _real_ gym bag and had to swap them out and change then make her way back to the gym before Mrs. Brooks skins her alive. Seriously.

The usual hallway is jammed packed, and she didn't want to have to go all the way around so she panicked before remembering that there was an adjacent staircase that led to her locker area. Court ran a hand through her hair, pulling it up with a huff, trying to get out her elastic off her wrist to tie it away from her face. That’s one step off her to-do list once she gets her tank and shorts, and can rush back.

She takes the stairs two at a time, making it up two flights before she trips over her feet at a distinct emitted giggle and muffled words that scared her out of her skin. 

  
  


It’s a couple making out at the top of the staircase.

Court panics, not knowing what to do. She could always just walk by and say “excuse me” but that’s so awkward and she really feels like just turning around and going the other way...but that would take so much time and Tigress is mad at her enough already out of school—

Court sucks it up, continuing to make her way up the stairs, shielding her eyes. The emptiness of the stairwell amplified the kissing sounds and Courtney squirms, scared that the privacy of the secluded place means she'd get more of an eyeful than she ever bargained for. Court clears her throat, about to announce herself when she accidentally opens her eyes too soon and takes in the pristine white tennis shoes and familiar worn-out grey Nikes, nestled together.

The gasp jumps right out of her. It’s _Beth and Rick_ sitting under the railing making out. 

Okay, so she knows they are dating, but the most she'd seen was Beth holding his hand and Rick giving her chocolate gooey eyes, using a gentle voice with her and making sure she was safe first during the missions.

Like, Courtney has probably never even thought of them kissing. Why would she?! They’re the pure ones!! Wholesome! PG! Not raunchy and passionate—Okay, they’re not _raunchy_ but yes, passionate and it’s just—not like _this!_

Beth's eyes are closed and she’s fully enjoying herself, Rick's hand caressing the side of her neck for support as they make out, completely absorbed by each other—Oblivious to their surroundings. 

It’s not obnoxious, to be fair, despite Courtney’s pressing urge to gag. They seem very sweet, actually—smiles and slow movements, like they can’t get enough of each other. 

It could be cute. They would be cute. Technically. Perhaps. Like, if she didn’t know them and this was a rom-com. But Courtney _does_ know them and has never ever ever ever ever wanted to watch Rick swap spit at such a close and intimate level, forget witnessing Beth softly moan for it just— _ICK_. 

" _Blech_ _!!"_ comes the ridiculous noise out of her mouth. "I— What are you _doing_??? My eyes!!!”

They stop. Pull apart. Rick eyes Court warily, pulling Beth close to him again. She leans her head on his shoulder and tries to fix his messy hair.

"I'm ...kissing....my girlfriend." 

  
  


" _Why_?”

  
  


"...Because...I want to kiss her?" 

  
  


“In the _staircase_ , though?!” 

"I mean, it was empty before you got here," Beth points out quietly.

“I—You two—Ugh!” Court groans when the warning bell rings. “I’m going to be so late!”

“Don’t you have gym class now?” Beth asks. 

“Why are you carrying the JSA bag?” Rick adds, eyebrows raised. 

“It’s a mistake!” Courtney snaps irritably. “I need to put it back!” 

“We can take it for you,” Beth offers. Her eyes are kind and she’s trying to be helpful, but the way she’s so comfortably resting into Rick’s side with her tinted lip gloss smeared all over his face is going to give Courtney nightmares for _days_.

“You’ll do that for me?”

“Sure,” Rick says, taking it from her. “We have a free period now. I mean—we were just planning on, uh—” He shoots Beth a shy glance. Beth takes the bag from him and rolls her eyes at his reluctance to talk about her in front of Courtney.

“ _Kissing,_ Court. We were planning on kissing here for a _while_.”

Rick ducks his head as his neck starts to blotch. “...Yeah.”

At least it’s a relief to Court that Rick feels equally grossed out over talking about his physical relationship with her. It’s just—It’s like if she ran into Mike kissing some girl full well knowing he ate three pop-tarts for lunch. She just _can’t_ even. 

“I don’t need to know your secret little details!” she shrills, hands over her ears. “I just _really_ need gym clothes!”

“Oh,” says Beth, reaching back for her own school bag. “You should’ve said that before.” She produces a clean ziplock bag with folded sweats and a t-shirt. “You can borrow mine, I always keep a clean extra pair. You can use the drawstring on the sweats if you have to!”

“I—you’re a lifesaver!”

“No problem,” Beth says and waves her off. “Now go! You’ve still gotta change!”

“Waaaait,” Rick says with a dangerous tone just as Court turns around. “Not so fast.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Courtney whines.

“Beth just saved your ass. And I’m gonna put the JSA stuff in the truck of the ‘66.”

“Okay, cool thanks bye—”

_“So—”_ Rick continues, smirking. “You can’t _BLECk!_ us anymore when we makeout. Because our makeout benefited you. Yeah, if we weren’t here right now, you’d be late. So suck it up and let us kiss.” 

“Are you _serious_ —” Courtney’s ponytail whips around, smacking the side of her mouth as she turns for support against that ridiculousness. “ _Beth!?_ ”

“No, no, I agree with him, actually,” she says. “I’m tired of sneaking off to kiss Rick or keeping my hands to myself during the meetings.” She stretched out her legs, clearly enjoying this as much as Rick. “Let us kiss.” 

“I—I thought you liked to keep the PDA at a minimum!”

“Yeah—Because _you_ always look so uncomfortable!” Beth ran a hand over Rick’s arm. “Rick’s a catch.”

“Aw,” Rick says, leaning down to kiss Beth. “So are you.” 

“Oh my god!” Court complains, stomping a little. “Fine! Fine! I’ll let you kiss! Can I _go?”_

Rick laughs into Beth’s smile and pulls away. “Yeah bye—Tigress is gonna kill you.“

“Bye Court!” Beth calls as Courtney races back down.

She glances over her shoulder with Beth’s gym ziplock bag under her arm just in time to see them enthusiastically back at it again. 


End file.
